


You've got the eyes of a child but you hurt like a man always do

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: If we changed it back again things would never be the same [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Billy Flynn - Freeform, David Rossi - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Dr. Spencer Reid - Freeform, F/M, I hope, My twisted mind really feel sympathy for him, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Tim Curry - Freeform, Twisted, criminal minds - Freeform, jennifer jareau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Billy Flynn has snatched you and all is not what it's cracked out to be.





	You've got the eyes of a child but you hurt like a man always do

Driving aimlessly through the streets of los angeles, Billy inhaled on a cigarette as he again flipped through the radio stations in hopes of hearing something about himself, just the tiniest word of recognition as the Prince Of Darkness - a night stalker who instills fear in everyone he encounters and let live long enough. That alias alone was enough to ease the dulling ache that had plauged him ever since he was a young boy, a young disturbed boy who had decided to release his mother from the torture of living and her own inhibitions and to set her free. 

He coughed and scratched his ragged and scruffy exterior, dragging a finger over is dry lips as a way of comforting himself since he knew his killing spree was about to come to a halt. He had a gut feeling and he knew he wouldn't come out of this alive and neither did he cared. His emotions had died the day his mother did and all that was left was a nagging numbness that pulsated through his body, hour after hour, day and night. Constantly.

He sighed and closed his eyes and the voice in his head drowned out all his thoughts, all logic. And for a moment he felt what he could only describe as a peaceful feeling. Coughing harshly again, he dragged a tired hand through his hair, as he caught a climpse of himself in the rearview mirror, locking eyes with himself, thoroughly planning his next course of action.

He turned to you sitting at the passenger seat. Your eyes not as fixated as they had been in the first few days in his mercy.

"You know..." he said.

You looked up and met his eyes.

"We're gonna have so much fun you and I"

You didn't say anything. Had no desire to feed his delusional mind even more than you knew the radio already did.  
His hand reached for you and slowly stroked your face. His dry, chapped hand were rough against your tear drenched cheek and he smiled. Showing his yellow and brown teeth, awefull and rotten teeth that obviously hadn't had any care in years and made his breath smell foul and you flinched deep inside and tried to look away, tried to concentrate on his eyes instead. Eyes that you somehow had come to understand and sympathies with over the last few days, constantly changing in color and desires and you just wished they would tell you something that was real. Something you could hold on to in this fucked up situation he had forced you into.

"See over there?" 

He pointed to a couple walking hand in hand across the street. Completely unaware of his twisted plans.

"What about them?" you asked.

His voice was calm. Almost eerie.

"What do you think we should do with them?"

You blinked and furrowed your brow, had you just heard him right? Did he just ask you what would happen with them?

"Is that my decision?" you asked, not fully realising what he was going for.

"Yes" he smiled again and exposed his teeth.

"Then I decide that you'll leave them alone"

The couple passed your car on the other side of the street. And he followed them in the side view mirror with narrowed eyes. When they were out of sight he laughed.

"Good girl!" he exclaimed "You just decided their fate"

You turned your head away from him and rested your eyes on the clutter at the dashboard. And as your thoughts spun he reached for you again, stroking your hair.

"I knew you were good for me" he said in a low voice. "Just as good as you feel..."

You closed your eyes and bit your lips together. Feeling like you'd drown in an ocean of emotion and wanted to break in half. Feeling like you wanted to kill this monster beside you and at the same time wanted him to comfort you. To treat you with affection.

Your heart began to hammer with fear again when he started the car and drove off. Impatiently flipping through the radio stations as he peered out the window, mumbling random, incoherent sentences and smoking nonstop.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching TC nail it in Criminal Minds this just poured out of me....and my brain really sympathises with Billy.


End file.
